


Cake My Day

by youaremyforever



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremyforever/pseuds/youaremyforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wouldn't lie about that. I'm gay. Very gay.” He babbled, covering his mouth once again, praying for the word vomit to stop. He chanced a glance over at Mickey who was staring at him with a wide smile and raised eyebrows. Mandy looked over at her brother, glaring at him.</p><p>"Don't look so fucking happy, Mick. He probably doesn't want your gay ass either.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake My Day

By the age of 26, Ian Gallagher owned one of the most popular bakeries in Chicago. Debbie had the idea 7 years prior, but Ian hadn't known about it until after she died. Fiona's boyfriend Jimmy had been driving a car he'd stolen when a cop tried to pull him over. Instead of stopping he'd tried to run and ended up t-boned by a delivery truck. He died, along with Debbie and Fiona who were in the car with him. A week after the accident, he was sitting in her room when he found her list bucket list.

1\. Get out of Chicago.  
2\. Open a cupcake bakery.  
3\. Be happy.

Deciding that he needed a change, he took Debbie's list and all the money he'd saved up and headed north to Michigan. She'd always said she wanted to visit there so it seemed fitting that he end up there. He drove until he reached Lansing and found a cheap motel to stay in while he looked for a job and an apartment. After a month he'd found a couple decent part time jobs and a cheap apartment filled with shitty furniture from the thrift store on the corner.

Ian worked 3 jobs to save up enough to make her dream a reality. It took him 4 years, but he eventually found a storefront in his price range and after 6 months of renovating the space, he opened and were an instant success. They specialized in cupcakes and coffee and had many loyal regulars. But Ian still wasn't totally happy with his life. He felt like there was something missing. 

Or someone. 

All Ian wanted was to fall in love and have a happily ever after. Every night that he went home to an empty apartment he could feel the loneliness closing in on him, weighing him down. He went to sleep each night hoping that tomorrow would be the day that he'd meet him. Whoever he was. 

 

Ian was in the back finishing up an order when he heard the bell over the door ring, letting him know that there was a customer waiting for help. He set down his piping bag and wiped his hands on his apron, turning to walk to the front of the shop. 

“Welcome to Cake my Day, how can I help you?” He asked, smiling at the small brunette standing in front of him. She licked her lips and looked him up and down, smiling in a seductive way. If Ian wasn't gay he'd probably have been all over her. Maybe she has a brother. He shook his head, trying to clear the thought from his head. 

“Yeah, can I get a tall vanilla latte and a red velvet cupcake?” She smirked at him and he felt his face flush. Girls flirted with him pretty often, but never like this. “I'm Mandy by the way.”

“Uh, Ian,” he muttered, turning to make her coffee. He could feel Mandy's eyes on his back as he made the drink, and he was contemplating dropping the cup and running to the back when he heard a gruff voice yell at her.

“Mandy, quit being so fucking creepy. You look like you're gonna eat him or some shit.” Ian turned around and saw a short dark haired man standing next to Mandy, looking at her with raised eyebrows. He turned towards Ian, and Ian was sure he'd momentarily died when blue eyes met green. The guy was beautiful. “Sorry 'bout her, man. Mom musta dropped her one too many times as a baby.” He laughed and ducked out of the way when Mandy swung at him, face bright red and brimming with anger.

“Mickey, shut the fuck up. Why do you always have to do that? You're so embarrassing,” she snapped at Mickey, who just laughed in response. Ian watched the two bicker with a smile on his face as he set the coffee down on the counter and made his way to the display case to get her a cupcake.

“Red velvet cupcake,” Mickey breathed, trying to imitate Mandy. “So fucking obvious, Mands.” He was doubled over, hands on his knees and eyes watering, trying to calm himself down. “Why not just ask him out? Probably be a whole lot better than devouring him with your eyes.” Ian walked back over to the register, cupcake in hand, trying not to laugh out loud. He bit back a smile as Mandy turned back around towards him.

“Sorry about my fuckhead brother, he doesn't know what he's talking about,” she mumbled. “So, uh, do you have a girlfriend?” Mandy asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Behind her, Mickey snorted and began to laugh again, once again trying to imitate her. Ian couldn't hold back and began to laugh along with Mickey. A look of hurt flashed across Mandy's face as she reached into her wallet to pay for her things so she could leave. The smile dropped from his face as he reached out to grab hold of her arm to prevent her from walking out. 

“Mandy, I'm sorry,” he began, trying to keep his voice even. “I don't have a girlfriend, but I'm also not looking for one.” She looked up at him, expression hard as she tried to pull her arm away. He let her go and she turned away from him, trying to leave without listening to what he was trying to say. “I'm gay,” Ian blurted out, covering his mouth with his hand as the siblings turned to face him. This was quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of his life. 

“Are you just saying that because you aren't interested?” she questioned, taking a step forward. Ian shook his head and took a step back. 

“I wouldn't lie about that. I'm gay. Very gay.” He babbled, covering his mouth once again, praying for the word vomit to stop. He chanced a glance over at Mickey who was staring at him with a wide smile and raised eyebrows. Mandy looked over at her brother, glaring at him.

“Don't look so fucking happy, Mick. He probably doesn't want your gay ass either,” she grumbled, and Mickey turned to face her, an indecipherable look on his face. 

“Wanna bet?” He goaded, looking at her as he made his way around the counter to where Ian was standing watching the siblings with interest. He stood in front of Ian, so close that his scent was making him dizzy, and reached a tattooed hand up to his neck to pull his face towards his. Their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss before Mickey pulled away. He smirked up at Ian and reached over to grab a pen and piece of paper, writing something down before pressing it against Ian's chest. 

Mickey backed away slowly, still smiling, and turned around to leave. Mandy looked between the two of them before shrugging her shoulders and following her brother to the door. 

“Aye, Red Velvet. You better text me,” Mickey yelled as he walked out the door. 

Ian looked down at the paper in his hands, a smile spreading across his face as he programmed the number into his phone. He would definitely be texting him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Oh hey, I'm on Tumblr. Come say hi. ](http://heyliphowsyourlip.tumblr.com)


End file.
